Boku no ShinXNatsumiXShio
by TheBerkenstelClan
Summary: Natsumi Gakupo was an only child. Finally getting a younger brother, he seems over joyed before he relizes he is a twin! How will he react when emotions toward these two surface and their brotherly love is taken to a new level?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1– Enter twin brothers**

Natsumi Gakupo opened the door to his new home. Being adopted by his new mother, Saya, he looked back at her.

"I really get a new little brother?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm sure Shio is at the door. He is a sweetie." Saya said, smiling. "Go on and meet him."

Natsumi opened the door to the house. It was a very large house and very expensive. It was a amazing that he was adopted into a rich home. A boy came out, looking as if he was in his teens. Natsumi instantly knew that there was a few years difference between the two.

"Maman?" The boy asked and stood in the hallway, a bit confused. The boy has short chocolate brown hair and cerulean eyes that looked directly into his. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of denim designer jeans and what made this boy strange were his accessories. He had a rainbow colored scarf and a diamond tiara. He also had what looked like a chain on his belt loops. "Who are you suu?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. He had an accent in his words, and his voice was soft and delicate. On his scarf, at the end was printed in black, was his name: Shio.

"Shio-chan, this is your new brother, Natsumi." Saya said, smiling.

"Are you my new little brother?" Natsumi smiled, asking nicely. He was so very excited. He grew up an only child, and now he has such a cute little brother! "Can I call you Shio?". Shio only nodded and smiled sweetly, making an awkward sound: "Muu~". "What is that?" Natsumi asked Saya quietly so not to insult Shio accidentally.

"Shio-chan makes a variety of sounds, but 'Muu' is most common." Saya said, smiling. "Shio, show Natsumi to his room and around the house, alright?"

"Yes suu." Shio smiled, taking Natsumi's hand as he lead him upstairs to his room. Natsumi's room was blank, and had only the basic things. A king sized bed with a built in closet was in the room. Also a desk, a bookcase, a dresser, and a 52-inch flat screen tv was mounted on the wall.

"S-Shio, how–"

"Muu?" Shio looked up, curiously. "Do you not like it, suu?"

"It's a bit unexpected… how does your mom afford this?"

"Maman and Papan work a lot. I also model and do a bit of singing and I'm going to be featured in a movie soon, suu." Shio nodded matter-of-factly. That's when Natsumi realized exactly who Shio was.

"You're the… the celebrity Shio!?"

"Yes suu. You couldn't tell by the name?" Shio asked, helping him put his bags on the bed for him to unpack later. "We sleep next door."

"'We'?" Natsumi asked

That's when it seemed like a demon had entered. His voice was fierce and strong. It was cold and empty as he yelled.

"Who the hell are you?"

Turning around, Natsumi caught sight of a second boy. He looked just like Shio in facial features. His hair was short and chocolate brown, his eyes were cerulean like Shio's. But something about his was a bit different. He had a black tuxedo on in the summer. It was a wonder why such a cute little boy was suffocating himself in the heat. He also had a chain-like belt on his belt loops like Shio.

"Nii-Nii!" Shio cried, running over and wrapping his arms around the other boy. "Nii-Nii, this is our new big brother, Natsumi Gakupo!"

"New big brother…" the newcomer scowled at the thought.

"Natsu-chan, this is my twin brother, Shin!" Shio smiled, taking Shin's hand and pulling him over. Then taking one of Natsumi's and putting them together, smiling.

"Whatever, I'm going to change." Shin said, pulling his tie off and leavign the room. The door shut closed behind him.

"Oh my, did I anger him?" Natsumi asked Shio as Shin left.

"No no suu. Nii-Nii is just grumpy getting home. He probably worked lots today." Shio said, smiling and nodded.

"Work? What grade are you two in?" Natsumi asked. By the looks of it, Shio looked as if he was a high school or early college student.

"Nii-Nii and I don't go to school, suu. We stopped after 5th grade." Shio said, smiling. "Now, on with the tour~!" Shio smiled, skipping forward. Natsumi looked to him in disbelief. A famous and successful celebrity like Shio not even having a high school diploma, when he is working hard in college!

"What does you Nii-Nii work?" Natsumi asked as Shio was explaining a painting in the hall way.

"Nii-Nii's a mafia boss." He said simply. Natsumi's eyes widened as his jaw dropped open.

"A-A mafia… boss?"

"Mmm-hmm. He owns and controls over half of Saehan!" Shio said proudly.

XxXxXxXxX

At dinner, Natsumi sat across the twin boys. They were so cute together and they seemed to do everything in sync. They would both move their hands and eat, even drink the same time.

"So how was work today, boys?" Coeur, their father asked

"Successful." Both of the boys answered at the same time

"Anything interesting?" Saya asked

"Not really." They both said

"Do they always do that?" Natsumi asked quietly to Saya.

"Yes, they really do. Twin telepathy, I suppose."

"Shio, don't you have a concert?" Coeur asked

"Muu… I should leave soon then. I think the limo is coming to pick me up." Shio smiled.

"We'll watch on tv." Shin said, patting his brother's head. "Let me see you to the door."

"Yay~! Thankyou, Nii-Nii!"

"Finish your dinner first." Saya said

"Yes ma'am…" they both said against

XxXxXxXxX

Natsumi was watching the television with the others. Shio was on stage performing and singing.

"Its so amazing. I loved listening to his music and now the very own Shio is my brother!" Natsumi laughed.

"He's amazing." Shin said, grinning. He went out onto the porch and started smoking a cigarette.

Natsumi watched Shin. He was completely different from his brother. Shio was so kind and so innocent. Why was his older twin so mean?

XxXxXxXxX

Shio had gotten home late that night. Natsumi decided it was nice to say goodnight to his brother. And Shin as well, since they were both his brothers and he decided to try to love them both equally, even though it was obvious he favored Shio… Standing outside their door, he heard small moans and whimpering. He listened closely and pressed his ear against the door as he heard noisy kisses and whimpers. "Nii-Nii, please, this hurts…" "You're so sensitive…". He cracked the door open and peered in slowly. In the darkness, he could see two figures. Shin was on top of Shio on the bed, and Shio had his arms wrapped around him. They kissed noisily and they moaned loudly.

"Nii-Nii, I feel so good…" Shio whispered, rubbing his brother's back

"Shio… you wont choose our new brother over me, will you…"

"Never, Nii-Nii…"

Natsumi shut the door and went to his room, sitting on the bed as he undressed slowly. "Those two have each other… I cant get between their brotherly love…" though he knew their brotherly love was way more than what brothers should feel for each other.

TO BE CONTINUED

~AUTHOR NOTES~

Saehan is the city in which my character Shin controls. Its really a district in a much larger city, but Saehan district is a very large and important district. Saehan connects to the other districts of the large city via train. "Maman" and "Papan" is Shio's version of saying mother and father. Shio seems to have an accent that Shin doesn't because Shin would just say mother and father. "Muu" is Shio's catch phrase. He seems to say it a lot, but after a while, everyone is used to it. After Natsumi Gakupo has been adopted and meets his brothers, how will he deal with getting between twin boys that take brotherly love to a whole new level?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2– Boku no Natsumi X Shio**

In order to build a strong relationship with his brothers, Natsumi decided that on each weekend, he would spend Saturday and Sunday with each of the boys.

"What do you like to do?" Natsumi asked Shio Saturday morning. Shio was sitting in the kitchen, eating a banana.

"Hmm… fishing is fun… I like going to the beach too. And the amusement park is fun! Ooh lets take a train to the district on the beach! Come on! We can stay all weekend. I'll call my manager to get us a room!" Shio said, excitedly. They both ran upstairs to pack their bags while things were arranged.

Riding on the train with his little brother, Natsumi could only feel delight. He got to sit and spend the whole weekend with his favorite celebrity, and his adorable little brother!

"Muu… I feel bad that Nii-Nii cant come, suu…" Shio whimpered

"I'm sure your Nii-Nii is super busy. Running a district isn't easy."

"I'm sure your right…" Shio looked down at the ground. He fiddled with his fingers a bit. Natsumi smiled, putting an arm around him and pulling him into an embrace.

"Think of this as a vacation, ok?"

"Ok…" Shio said, leaning against Natsumi. "Can I take a nap on you, big brother?"

"Sure…" Natsumi blushed. He had never been called a big brother before. He allowed Shio to rest his head on his lap. He smiled softly at the sight of his adorable little brother… The sun shined and highlighted his chocolate locks. He wore a rainbow tye-dyed shirt and white shorts. His body was hairless. Not a single piece of hair on his arms, legs, not even his face. Shio looked like a porcelain doll. "My little brother…."

XxXxXxXxX

When the two arrived at the beach, they immediately checked into their hotel room.

"Oh… my… god…." Natsumi dropped his bag on the ground. They had the pent house on the very top floor.

"What is it?" Shio asked, going to his bedroom. "I'm going to change so we can go down to the beach."

"Sure…" Natsumi went to the other room and changed quickly. "Oh I forgot sunblock…" he went to Shio's room and opened the door. "Hey, Shio-chan, do you have–" he stopped when he saw his younger brother. He was sitting on the bed, stopped half way from pulling his trunks up. He was completely naked except for the trunks around one leg.

"Big brother…?"

"Oh my…" Natsumi quickly closed the door, his face a bright red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open the door. I should have knocked…" Shio opened the door, now having his trunks on.

"Here, you were looking for this, right?" He smiled, holding up a can of spray on sunblock. They started spraying each other. Natsumi started rubbing it into his brother's back.

"How is this…"

"Its good enough…" Shio pouted

They went down to the ocean. Natsumi sat on the beach as he watched Shio at the edge of the water, splashing around and laughing. Shio just looked so cute…

"Afterwards, lets go to the pool." Natsumi called out, smiling.

"Yes, big brother~!" Shio called back.

Natsumi just loved that…. To be called big brother. To be loved. He watched as Shio played in the water. When Shio came over, he wrapped the towel around him.

"Do you always play alone?" Natsumi asked. _'What a stupid question. Of coarse not. He has a twin!'_ He thought.

"Nii-Nii works all the time. Maman and Papan are always gone, and even I work… I am always followed by paparazzi and I don't have much privacy unless I am sort of undercover so no one will know it is me. And this is really the most fun I have had in a while." Shio said, smiling.

"You don't have fun…? But you're young. You need to be playing, and having fun…"

"Life is too short to be serious. But I have to work. I bring in a lot of money, plus I make lots of people happy, suu." Shio smiled. "Can we go to the amusement park?"

"Sure, but we will have to go now."

"Sure!" Shio said, smiling. He ran over and took Natsumi's hand, running to the hotel to change.

XxXxXxXxX

"Can we go on this one next?" Shio asked

"Sure…" Natsumi laughed. He had been pulled on to every ride so far. Shio sure was an excited little boy. "Hey… um… Shio, how old are you?"

"Muu? That was sudden." Shio laughed. "I'm fifteen, suu."

"F-Fifteen?" Natsumi asked. Shio looked at least thirteen as best. He looked so young, and his behavior was of an adolescent.

"Is it important?"

"When did you start working…?"

"Hmm… I got discovered for singing and my guitar around seven. And I started modeling around ten." Shio said, smiling and getting some cotton candy. He offered some to Natsumi, smiling.

"But what did you…"

"See… we grew up in a village. My Papan was mean–-"

"Coeur is kind. You shouldn't lie–"

"Coeur isn't my real Papan…"

"You… were adopted?"

"Yes. My real Papan was mean… He hit us a lot. We had a little sister. After Maman died, he hit us lots… so one day, Nii-Nii ran away…" Shio said sadly. They had sat on a bench now and were talking. "After Nii-Nii ran away, Nami and I were all alone. I dropped out of school so I could work. I've been working since, suu."

"I can teach you. Everything you were deprived of…"

"B-But…"

"When did you quit?"

"Maybe fifth grade…?"  
Natsumi was silent. A boy that hadn't even gone to middle school was a celebrity. Not even with a high school diploma, and he was well known.

"I will help you."

"But all those tutors Maman and Papan got… were not much help…" Shio said, looking down.

"I'll help as your brother…."

"My… brother….?"

"That's what good big brothers are for." Natsumi said, taking Shio's hands. "We should get home. Its getting late and we need to be able to get back to the hotel."

"Yes, big brother…" Shio smiled softly, taking his hand. "Can I keep holding your hand?"

"…I…. I don't see why not…" Natsumi smiled, giving his brother's hand a light squeeze as they walked back to their room.

XxXxXxXxX

Natsumi slept peacefully as the night went on. After they had gotten home, they had taken showers in their separate bathrooms and had a small dinner together that Natsumi prepared. He listened as he asked Shio to talk about his past. At first, it was difficult for the boy to open up. But after a while, he relaxed and spoke from his heart. The boy had gone through much trauma in his past, and works hard in his career to make up for it.

"B-Big brother…"

Natsumi awoke to see the boy in front of him. He had on his banana-printed pajama top and bottoms. He had tears in his eyes as he held a teddy bear in his arms.

"Shio-chan…?" Natsumi sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock and sighed. "Shio-chan, its late…"  
"B-But big brother–-" Shio was cut off by a crash of thunder and lightening. He jumped and held the teddy bear close, crying into it. The teddy bear looked old and worn.

"Shio-chan…?" Natsumi looked to the frightened boy. He had told him about the times he had to spend alone. That Shio had always been afraid of storms and any sort of bad weather. Knowing the boy was terrified, he opened his arms. "Come here, you can sleep with me.". Shio quickly got beside Natsumi in the bed, whimpering.

"Big brother…" Shio wrapped his arms around Natsumi's torso, holding onto him.

"Oh Shio-chan…" Natsumi smiled, closing his eyes. The cuteness of this little boy…. Only aroused Natsumi…

"Big brother?"

"Hmm? What is it, Shio-chan? Do you need something to help you sleep? I can sing you a lullaby." Natsumi said, smiling.

"But something is poking me…" Shio blinked, looking underneath the blanket. Natsumi couldn't stand the cuteness of his little brother… Shio was so innocent. Shio held the bear to his face, looking through the darkness under the blanket and his hand searched for the source of the poking sensation.

"Ah…" Natsumi moaned softly as his cock was grabbed.  
"Big brother?"

"Shio-chan…" Natsumi knew it wouldn't be right to do this, but he loved his brother… so much… "Shio, can you stroke me?" He asked

"Muu?" Shio tilted his head slightly.

"I'll show you what I mean…" Natsumi smiled.

He turned the lamp light on, as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. A huge bulge in his pants. He slid his pajama bottoms down, his big, long cock erect.

"Its…"

"This is what it looks like… to be hard…" Natsumi said, smiling. "Show me yours, little brother."

"Muu…?" Shio nodded, putting his bear down and sitting up, sliding his pants off.

"Yours is pretty big for your age…" Natsumi smiled, reaching a hand down to rub his cock.

"M-Muu!" Shio whimpered

"You're sensitive…"

"Big brother, don't…! Don't touch me… there…!"

"Little brother…" he smiled, gripping Shio's cock as he started jacking him off.

"Ah! Ahhh~!" Shio cried, holding onto the sheets. He had never felt this before… it was so strange… He didn't know if it was pain or pleasure he was feeling but he looked at his brother as the grip on his cock was released and watched him undress.

"Can you take yours off too?" Natsumi asked, dropping the shirt on the ground. He had seen Shio many times shirtless, but never completely naked. Being a male model, Shio was used to photo shoots. Shio unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the floor.

"Like this suu?"

"Oh Shio… my little brother…" Natsumi brought Shio into his arms. All the foreplay he did to his brother aroused his so… He held Shio close, bringing him above his cock. "Do you think you can ride it?"

"Muu?"

"Tell me if it hurts too much…" Natsumi smiled, slowly bringing Shio down. Shio whimpered and panted as he was spread apart. The feeling of his cheeks spreading apart and the large cock pushing into him made Shio shudder and whimper in lust and excitement. "Should I stop…?" Natsumi asked, only having his tip inside the boy's sweet ass.

"N-No suu…" Shio closed his eyes, trying to endure the pain and the urge to cry. He relaxed a bit, sighing. Feeling his brother calm down, he pushed up into Shio, moaning as he laid Shio on his back. "Big brother…?"

"Wait a moment…" Natsumi said, pulling out and reaching into a bag. He brought a tube of lotion and started rubbing some onto his cock and looked back to his brother, looking curiously at him.

"Muu?"

"Its so it wont be rough…"

"Rough…?" Shio asked

"Have you… never done this… with another man, little brother? Have you never had sex…"

"Muu…?" Shio looked away, closing his eyes. Natsumi knew it was mean to ask, even after seeing the unbelievable scene with the twins. "Um… well…" Shio stopped when he felt the cold tip touch his hot, tight entrance. "M-Muu!"

"Little brother, please calm down… if you are tight, it will hurt…"

"Yes… big brother…" Shio cried out as Natsumi pushed his big hard cock into his tight little hole. Natsumi rocked back and forth, the feeling of his brother's tight muscles spreading and tightening… was so intoxicating. Natsumi moved faster as he bent over to kiss and suck his nipples.

"Shio, you taste so good…" Natsumi smiled, biting one of his nipples and pulling it with his teeth.

"Ahh… ahhh…." Shio cried. "P-Please, my nipple… its…"

"This is your weak spot…" Natsumi smiled, giving it a tug as his other hand came up to twist the other nipple. Pinching and twisting counter clockwise.

"M-Muu!" Shio whimpered, holding onto Natsumi.

"Right here…?"

"Yes…" Shio whimpered. Natsumi pushed into Shio again and again, thrusting hard into the boy.

Suddenly, Natsumi pulled out completely. He turned Shio onto his front, and lifted his ass up.

"Big brother? What are–-ahhh!" Shio cried as he was slammed into the pillows. "Big brother!"

"Shio-chan…" Natsumi grunted, thrusting in and out of the boy. He heard Shio crying out in lust, as he gripped the pillow. "Shio-chan?" He looked down as Shio whimpered.

"I feel strange… like I… I have to… to pee…"

"Then pee." Natsumi smiled, moving a hand down to stroke Shio's cock, jacking him off.

"Haaa!" Shio felt a strange feeling race through his body as his release pushed forth. His cum spraying his brother's hand. "I-Its not pee…?"

"Taste it…" Natsumi grinned, bringing his cum covered hand up to Shio's face. He let Shio suck and lick his fingers and swallow his own cum. "Its yummy… it's a yummy, yummy treat…"

"Muu…." Shio nodded

"Do you want more…"

"Big brother?" Shio asked as he watched Natsumi jack himself off. "What are you–" Shio stopped as his face was sprayed with Natsumi's cum. It dripped from his beautiful face… it filled his mouth and he whimpered. "Big brother… its sticky…"

"Little brother…" Natsumi smiled, holding onto Shio as he laid down. The two laid beside each other… slowly falling asleep…

XxXxXxXxX

When Natsumi and Shio got home, things were a bit different, but not too many things changed except for their relationship.

"I'm home~" Shio called as he opened the door. He was usually the first one home and everyone came a few hours later. But he was used to calling it out, regardless.

"Welcome home." Natsumi said, smiling.

"Big brother?"

"Hey Shio. Are you hungry? Maybe thirsty? How was work?"

"You're home suu?" Shio asked, getting a glass from the cupboard and getting some juice from the fridge, pouring it into the cup. "Work was pretty good. How come you're home suu?"  
"I'm on vacation. I don't have classes for a few days." Natsumi smiled.

"But how come you are reading?"

"Because reading is good. Besides, this is a good book. Do you like romance novels?"

"Hmm… well, since I work for a long time, I don't have much time to myself. I would like to read and have lots of books to read… but I don't, suu." Shio pouted. "Does big brother want to come with me to work tomorrow?"

"Really? I would love to see your work up close!" Natsumi smiled. He watched as Shio started undressed. Taking off his scarf and unzipping his jacket. Natsumi watched as he slid out of it, and walked upstairs to place his clothes there. He followed Shio and looked into his bedroom that he shared with Shin. He watched as Shio dropped his jacket and scarf on the bed. He drank the orange juice as he took his diamond tiara off, putting it on the bed. "Shio-chan?"

"Yes big brother?" Shio asked, turning around. Natsumi looked at his chest… oh how that tight midriff outlined his muscles so perfectly… and his stomach… how cute…. So skinny… so perfect…

"Um… want me to read to you?"

"Sure." Shio smiled, taking his cup. "I would like that, big brother."

In Natsumi's room, the two lay on the bed, side by side. Shio was on his back, his eyes closed as Natsumi lay on his stomach, reading aloud.

"As Takami looked up at Hiroshi, he could see the lust in his eyes. 'Hiroshi-senpai… Is it right… for a man to love another man…?'. As he closed his eyes, he could feel Hiroshi's hands move into his pants, stroking his member." Natsumi read. He looked over to Shio, who looked like he was asleep. "'Why yes… it is fine, Takami… its fine for a man to love another man… because I love you…'" and as Natsumi said that, he leaned over and kissed Shio's lips. They were so soft… so sweet… they tasted so good… He continued kissing his little brother, whispering: "I love you, my little brother…"

"Natsumi-chan…" Shio whispered. Natsumi stopped. It was one of the only times, if not the very first time, that Shio had called him by his actual name. It felt so good…

"Shio… I love you…"

"I love you too, big brother…"

"But… I love you more than a brother should…" Natsumi whispered. He turned to his side, after putting the book on the table. He started playing with a lock of Shio's chocolate-colored hair. "At first, I heard your music… you were so good…. Even after years, you have always been on the top and you have always been my favorite artist… and I have so many magazines with you… you can model anything. Casual to couture… male and female clothing… You really are amazing…"

"Big brother…" Shio blushed. He had always been phrased, but being phrased so sweetly by someone who he had such powerful emotions with…

"Please, Shio… please… will you go out with me?" Natsumi held his breath, not sure of his answer.

"Big brother…" Shio whispered. "Yes…" he nodded, kissing his lips softly.

"Good… my boyfriend…" Natsumi smiled, stroking Shio's back. He started kissing his neck and nipped at his lips.

"Don't… everyone will be coming home soon…"

"Then tonight… I will have to please you even more…" Natsumi said, smiling.

XxXxXxXxX

"You wont tell Nii-Nii…?" Shio asked. Shin had to leave the district, not giving a reason why. But usually, it would be about his work in some way or another. He sat on Natsumi's bed, wearing a new outfit he was to wear in the lingerie catalog. It was a pink and black corset. It laced up in the front from the bottom where it touched the line of his pink laced banana hammock to the top where he tied the remaining lace into a bow.

"I wont. But… Shio… you look so very yummy in that…" Natsumi blushed as he got on the bed. He wore a plain white shirt with purple short shorts.

"I do…?"

"Oh yes… I love how it emphasizes your beautiful face…" Natsumi whispered as he moved closer, kissing his lips. "And it shows your beautiful silhouette…." He whispered, starting to undo the lacing. After dropping the corset to the ground, the only thing the boy had on was the man thong. "Now… this is the very best…" Natsumi whispered. He laid Shio on the bed and bent over, putting his face into Shio's manhood.

"B-Big brother…" Shio whimpered, closing his eyes.

"Shio…" Natsumi whispered, pressing his face into it more. He inhaled Shio's scent. "Shio… do you want to please your big brother…?"

"Yes…. Very much so… suu…" Shio whispered, as he felt the piece of cloth slide down his legs and drop to the ground. He lay there naked for his brother.

"I get so hard when I see you…" Natsumi whispered, reaching a hand down to stroke Shio's cock, handling it slowly and lovingly. He gave him a light squeeze as he started stroking Shio gently. He sucked on the tip, tasting him. Oh how he tasted so good…

"Ahh… ah, ah….!" Shio cried, holding onto the pillow as he pressed his head against it, turning his head so he could cry out into the pillows. He felt Natsumi bob his head back and forth. "Mmm…."

"You like this, little brother…" Natsumi asked, popping the top of a bottle of lube open, spreading some on his fingers. "I want to take you completely… I want to feel all of you…" Natsumi said, taking Shio back in his mouth, pushing a finger into his ass. He heard Shio let out a cry as his wet finger pushed in and out of him, spreading him apart. He pushed a second finger in and after feeling Shio relax more, put in a third. Natsumi forced them in and out roughly. He also undressed himself, smiling. "Shio, are you ok with this…"

"Yes… b-because… I love you, big brother…" Shio whispered as his legs were spread apart and Natsumi hovered over him. As Natsumi took his wet fingers out, he pushed his cock in. Shio screamed out, gripping the sheets. Natsumi's penis was much bigger than his fingers.

"Relax…" Natsumi whispered, spreading Shio's legs more, pushing in and out of him. "Shio… you feel so good…"

"Mmm… big brother…" Shio whispered "Ahh…. Ah, ah…."

"Mmm…." Natsumi slammed into his younger brother harder and faster. Forcing his cock in even more. He spread his ass apart, hitting his prostate. "I want to go deeper…!"

"Harder… push harder… go deeper, suu…" Shio whispered. "M-muu!" Shio cried. He gripped the sheets as Natsumi thrusted ruthlessly into him.

"Mmm… mmm…." Natsumi wanted to take Shio higher. He reached his hand up to take one of Shio's as the other reached between their bodies… taking Shio's cock in his hand and pumping it with his thrusts.

"Muu! Muu!!" Shio cried out as he thrashed back and forth. The bed shook in their lust and Natsumi pushed harder and harder.

"Shio! Shio!!"

"Ahh! N-Natsumi-chan…!!!"

XxXxXxXxX 

Saya closed the door completely. She had seen the two of them having sex and wanted to close the door to give them privacy. She went to her and Coeur's room. Coeur was laying in the bed, smiling. They had both been drinking lightly and were in the middle of something when they heard Shio crying.

"Is Shio-chan alright?" Coeur asked.

"Yes… he and Natsumi have gotten very very close." Saya said, opening her robe and dropping it on the ground. She lay back beside Coeur, smiling.

"That's good… brothers need to be close…"

"Looks like there is a bit of incest in our family…" Saya laughed. "But what about Shin and Shio's twincest…"

"Natsumi will have to choose between one of the two." Coeur said, kissing Saya's lips, pulling her close. "He'll choose Shin. He is calm and collected."

"No… He'll choose Shio… he's more fun and exciting…" Saya whispered, kissing him back. The two of them starting to move their bodies together, the whole house filled with everyone's moans.

XxXxXxXxX

"For all the times that you were with me, helped me stand on my feet.

For those times you showered me in happiness, now… let me thank you.

Thankyou for those times that we shared no matter if they were good or bad.

Shining sun, shining stars, nothing compares to the shine of your smile…" Shio sang into a microphone in the recording studio. Natsumi stood with a man behind a glass window as he watched Shio sing. He was so good… so popular with all of his songs…

"Shio is good." Himeko, Shio's manager said

" He is… truly amazing." Natsumi smiled

"We barely have to do anything to his voice or anything. He can sing, dance, even model. He is perfect. Speaking of which, he needs to get going to his photo shoot."

That's when Natsumi noticed how hectic Shio's schedule was… He got up early in the morning to do stretches and go for a morning run, then make the family breakfast. And he took a shower and got dressed and had to be picked up in a car driven by his personal chauffeur. He also had to avoid groups of fans running to him whenever he left the car.

After Shio finished in the recording studio, he was quickly rushed into the car with Natsumi to head to his photo shoot.

"Shio, are you alright?" Natsumi asked, looking at his brother.

"Muu?"

"You look pale… and you are sort of shaky and tired…"

"Oh, I have diabetes, suu." Shio smiled. This was the first time Natsumi heard about Shio having any sort of medical problems.

"D-Diabetes?"

"Yes, suu." Shio smiled. "And anemia and multiple personalities. Don't worry, I'll have something sweet when we get there, suu."

"Are you sure you will be alright…?"

"Yes, suu." Shio smiled, holding Natsumi's hand. "I promise, ok?"

"But, Shio-chan, you…" Natsumi stopped as Shio pressed his lips against his. "Alright…"

As the car pulled to the studio, Shio was rushed out and into his dressing room; where he was quickly changed and had light make up applied. Shio stepped out in a new outfit for the spring line.

"And now, turn." The camera man said. Shio was at a photo shoot, he posed for the camera. The light was on him, shining on him and his perfect, flawless body. Natsumi stood beside the camera men, and watched them snap their cameras over and over on his brother. Shio was a natural… So beautiful in any angle he was caught in. Shio could pose in any way possible and still make it look good. After all, he is a professional. Natsumi closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts as he imagined Shio posing in that outfit from last night… He imagined taking off the pink laces to show his chest… and taking off the pink laced thong to see his beautiful perfect cock… to hold it in his hand…

_Thump_

"Shio-san, are you alright?" A man asked. Natsumi looked up to see Shio collapsed on the floor.

"S-Shio-chan!" Natsumi yelled, running over to him. One of the men were already holding Shio in his arms, as another fanned him. They started taking off his shirt, his perfect and flawless white chest showing.

"Big brother…"

"Hang on, Shio. Hang on!" Natsumi said, taking Shio into his arms. He held him close as he ran to the car, yelling at the driver: "Drive, dammit! Drive!"

XxXxXxXxX

Natsumi sat in the waiting room, watching the seconds of the clock pass by slowly… Every second was agonizing. He tried to inform the family about what happened, but both Coeur and Saya couldn't be reached and he had to leave a message with one of Shin's workers.

"Natsumi Gakupo?" The doctor asked

"Yes, that's me… how is he?" Natsumi asked, bowing to him before walking with him to Shio's room.

"Looks like it was just stress, and lack of eating. Also, very low blood sugar. You need to keep an eye on his diet. He is very weak right now, but a few pieces of candy or sweets every hour or so for a while should bring it back to normal." The doctor smiled softly. "Your brother is very lucky to have you. He also needs to take a good look at his diet. I'm sure being a model, he wants to stay as thin as possible, but its also not healthy to be so skinny."

Natsumi looked over at his brother on the bed. Shio slept peacefully. An IV was in his arm and the wind blew gently through the window and blew his chocolate colored bangs across his eyes.

"I'll take good care of him…" Natsumi said, sitting in a chair beside Shio as the doctor left. "Oh Shio, you're so silly… to get so ill… you need to take care of yourself…" he sighed and stroked his cheek as he brought his head down to kiss his lips.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Natsumi froze once he heard those words. He was only a few centimeters from Shio's lips. So close, he could feel him breathing. But the coldness and anger in the voice from behind him… Natsumi turned around to see a very angry familiar face… Shio's twin brother: Shin.

TO BE CONTINUED…

~AUTHOR NOTES~

Damn this chapter is long, no? I thought it was long. To have a brother's love turn around a relationship between a set of twins. Natsumi coming between a twin's bond and growing intimate with the younger one is spicy, no? I actually screwed with a few elements. Like for one thing, Shio hates orange juice. But he does like bananas. Shio is the very cute moe element in the whole story and Natsumi is a very caring seme here. But when he is caught in the middle of kissing his little brother, how will he react? What will the demon Shin do to him? I finished this chapter while the real Shio was in the hospital. My poor little baby brother… I will be sure to read this to him when he is awake. Please review? I'll be writing chapter three soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3– Boku no Natsumi X Shin

"There are premade things you can warm up in the fridge because I don't think you two want to go out for a every meal." Saya said, putting her coat on.

"You think you two can be ok without us?" Coeur asked

"Yeah yeah. You trust me to drive a car to work, I'm sure you can trust me to stay home with this guy." Shin said, pointing a finger to Natsumi, who was sitting on the couch, reading.

"Don't work too long." Saya said, taking her bag.

"Do you two really have to leave?" Natsumi asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Well, Coeur has a business trip elsewhere and it would be horrible to let Shio go out on his own!" Saya said

"I'm here suu~!" Shio yelled, having a suitcase and his passport in his mouth.

"Got your passport?" Coeur asked

"Yes, sir."

"All your clothes for a month?"

"Yes sir"

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes sir."

"Your scarf and tiara?" Saya asked, seeing it on Shio.

"Um… um…" Shio looked through his bag.

"Its fine, sweetie. You have them on." Saya laughed, patting his head

"I'll be watching every night, Shio." Coeur smiled

"We all will." Saya said, kissing his forehead.

"Do good." Natsumi smiled "I'll be cheering you on."

"I know you will do good." Shin smiled, petting Shio and bringing him closer, kissing his lips. Natsumi blushed as his boyfriend, and step brother was kissed by his twin. "Have fun, ok? Call me every single night and whenever you get lonely."

"Why do you have to go… its almost Christmas! And you wont come back until after new years…" Natsumi whined. It would have been the first holiday he could spend with the whole family. But instead, he would only have Shin. Not that that was mean to him or anything, but Shin always had a vibe that Natsumi wasn't welcomed in the house.

"I will get lots of presents from my trip, suu!" Shio said, hugging Natsumi around the neck tightly and kissing his cheek before leaving.

XxXxXxXxX

"Well, they're gone." Natsumi said, smiling. "What would you like to do, little brother?"

"Well we can go out." Shin said. "I know a great place where I like to go and get wasted~" he said, putting a cigarette in his mouth and pulling out a lighter as he walked to the porch.

"Bad boy!" Natsumi yelled, taking his hands. "You will not smoke and you will not drink!" He yelled, taking his cigarette.

"Fine, then get me ice cream, woman!" Shin yelled, slapping his brother across the face. "You think you're off the hook? You're walking on thin ice! No one kisses my brother. And guess what I found in the drawer Shio keeps his underwear? Condoms! You think I don't know? You think I think my brother is straight and is with some slut? No! You've been fucking him on your bed, haven't you! You've been fucking him every chance you get, haven't you!" Shin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shin, please, calm down…" Natsumi whimpered. He was shocked by the way his brother had reacted and screamed.

"You little bitch. Like I would listen to you. Just because you are my brother doesn't mean you can control me!" Shin yelled, running off to his room.

XxXxXxXxX

The silence was killing him. Natsumi hated this… being in the same house with his brother for a month and he hates him.

"Shin?" Natsumi asked. He held his breath. Shin only replied with a grunt. He was reading a few documents while having morning coffee and looked so mature. There was something completely different with him. "Want to have lunch together today…?"

"I have a lot of work."

"Can I tag along…?"

"If you like, I suppose." Shin said, emotionlessly.

"Do I have to wear a tuxedo too?"

"You don't need to. Just get your ass ready. I'm almost done here." Shin said, taking his cup to the sink as he began washing it.

XxXxXxXxX

Natsumi was amazed as Shin drove. At first, it looked strange, because Shin looks and acts like a mature adult, when he is actually fifteen years old.

"Is it ok for you to drive?"

"Yeah." Shin said simply. They pulled up to a very large building. It looked as if it were a very important building. Shin parked in a parking deck and got out calmly, taking out a briefcase.

"I don't see many people with a briefcase."

"I don't see many people going with their little brother to work." Shin scowled. "Get your ass moving." Shin said, going into the building. With a special card, Shin went through many doors and finally up the elevator. He only nodded when a few workers said 'Good morning sir' to him. As the two rode the elevator together, Gakupo looked down to Shin.

"Isn't it weird that all these workers respect you so highly?" Natsumi asked

"For their own good, they better respect me." Shin said coldly.

"What floor is your office on…?"

As Natsumi said that, the doors opened to the top floor and the grand doors opened to a large room. The back wall seemed to be all windows and in front of the windows was a large desk with a chair that was rather soft and the room was decorated with beautiful plants and paintings.

"Oh is this the boss' office?"

"Yep." Shin said simply

"You must be like chief executive for the boss or something, huh?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Shin asked, putting his suitcase on the desk and taking a seat in the chair. The room had a few strong looking men around the room, working. One boy was cleaning and there was a cage beside the desk where a white albino weasel was.

"You're…the boss?"

"Yeah." Shin said simply, snapping his fingers. "Bring me an iced coffee. Want anything, Natsumi?" He asked as Natsumi sat on one of the two couches in the room that faced each other.

"Good day, boss." One of the men said as he started reading from a clipboard. "Kizya and Lunaxandra have returned with the full payment from the district over…"

Natsumi watched as Shin looked so mature and professional about his job. Shin always seemed so cold and busy… was he always this way?

XxXxXxXxX

Natsumi only did things like straightening up if he saw a mess and he would often try to start a conversation with Shin when it seemed like he had time to talk. Shin was so busy, and he was a very mature businessman for his age.

"Boss, your two o'clock just arrived." A man said, opening the door to Shin's office.

"Dammit, don't you old people know to knock before opening the door to your boss' office? Send them in. Natsumi, get out." Shin said calmly.

"What?" Natsumi looked confused. It wasn't like he was planning to steal company secrets or anything. Why was he being asked to leave?

"Just get the fuck out. Here." Shin tossed him a card. It was gold colored with the company's logo on the front. "Go down to the basement. It'll take maybe an hour for negotiations. There's a cafe there if you get hungry. There is a bunch of games and shit. Have fun with it."

"B-But…" Natsumi whimpered, looking down at the reflective card.

"The Boss has asked you to leave." A strong looking man said behind Natsumi. He lifted Natsumi up easily and took him to the door, pushing him out and shutting it behind him.

XxXxXxXxX

Natsumi had gone down to the basement like asked. It was actually pretty fun to him. He had some tea and cake at the cafe, and relaxed in the rock garden outside the building for employees. It was so calm and serene, Natsumi lost himself. He sat on the wooden bench, listening to birds chirping as the gentle breeze blew through his long hair. The cherry blossom tree he sat under rained petals all around him. The stones were warm from the sun's rays. The pond was clear and fish of many kinds swam in it. Even though Natsumi wanted to stay and relax, he worried about his brother.

Opening the door to Shin's office again, the room was completely unlike how he left. Tea and coffee cups were on the table. Some of the seats from the couch were missing, and the other couch was completely overturned. A painting lay smashed on the floor and Shin sat at his desk with his head in one of his hands.

"Shin, are you alright?" Natsumi asked, walking over

"Natsumi?" Shin looked up at his older brother and sighed. "What do you want… ugh. How annoying."

"Are you ok? Should I get help?"

"I'm fine." Shin said, sighing as he called for some of his workers to come in and clean up his office. "Now, the card." Shin held his hand out to Natsumi.

"Huh?"

"Give me my card."

"Oh, um…!" Natsumi blushed as he searched through his pockets.

"…You didn't lose it… did you?"

"I'm sure its here somewhere!" Natsumi said, putting his hand through his coat pocket. "Um…" he stared down at his hand that had gone through his pocket.

"That card… had two million won on there…" Shin said, starting to get irritated again.

"I'm sorry, I'll make up–– how much!?" Natsumi couldn't believe it. Out of nearly twenty million united states dollars, he lost it all!

"You…" Shin sighed. "Fuck it. I'll cancel that card and make another." Shin said, getting on his computer. He tapped on the keys quickly. Pulling out two more cards from his drawer of his desk, he entered some more numbers and then put one of the golden cards in his wallet. "Here." Shin said, giving Natsumi the second card.

"What's this for?" Natsumi asked

"All my workers have one."

"I'm not one of your–"

"It has about three thousand won on there. Get lunch, buy Christmas gifts, I don't care. Its yours." Shin said, starting to work again.

"T-Three…thousand…" Natsumi was sure he was lying. "How could you just give me three thousand won!?"

"You act like it's a huge amount."

"That's more than I would be able to make in a year if I got a job!"

"Well, not when your younger brother is Shin Berkenstel. Now, keep your phone on."

"Um… ok…"

"Go."

"Huh?"

"Go. Set. Up. Damn you are slow."

"Um… set up for what…?"

"Christmas you mother fucking slow ass bastard." Shin said scowling. "Go out. Now!"

"U-Um…" Natsumi whimpered, nodding and running out.

XxXxXxXxX

"Draw a circle, there's Earth. Look closely, there's earth. Might it be earth? I am Natsumi. Ah, a wonderful world–"

Natsumi stopped singing as he heard the phone ring. He picked it up, smiling.

"Hello?"

"Natsumi."

"Shin? Hey. I just put the tree up and I wrapped some presents. I'm waiting for you to come put decorations on–"

"I'm coming to pick you up."

"Excuse me…?"

"We're going out for dinner."

"Um…"

"Be ready in ten minutes."

XxXxXxXxX

Natsumi felt out of place… he had on casual clothing, thinking they were going somewhere casual, or maybe a drive through or something. Instead, Shin took him to the most expensive and famous restaurant in Saehan! They were seated in a booth in the back, where they could be private.

"Shin… why did you bring me here…" Natsumi whispered, hiding his face in the menu.

"What? Thought you would want something to eat." Shin said simply.

"But why so fancy…"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Shin said, flipping the page of the menu. "How is the pasta?" He asked the waiter, patiently waiting to take their order. "Order whatever you like."

After giving their orders, they both sat across from each other, eating in silence.

"Um… so, what do you hope Santa brings you for Christmas? Have you been a good boy?"

"Santa isn't real. Its just a stunt by the big shot companies to get parents and little kids to buy impulse items featuring a fat man that works one night a year, eating nothing but cookies and milk, and riding a sleigh pulled by magical flying reindeer and one with a glowing red nose." Shin said. He seemed very realistic and mature about the situation. "Whenever I see little kids sitting on a fat pedophile's lap, pretending to be Santa so he could feel up on those kids who never do get their wishes granted, I just laugh. I never believed in something so stupid."

"Wow… um…"

"And just because mom gets presents and write that they are from Santa doesn't mean she believes too. She is just trying to be a good mother for Shio, who still believes in a Santa claus.

"Its ok to dream, right….? I mean, I never believed in it either, but you don't have to be so blunt…"

"And?" Shin said simply.

"I couldn't eat another bite…"

"Really?" Shin said, throwing another menu at him, featuring cakes and other desserts.

"Oh…" Natsumi blushed

"Get whatever you like."

"But…"

"Just do it."

"Ok…"

Shin paid for the bill and drove Natsumi home.

"Come on, those decorations aren't going to put themselves up." Natsumi smiled

"I will be home late. Working late. Just wanted to spend dinner with you." Shin said, smiling. It was the first time Natsumi had seen him smile to him…

"But… cant I come too?"  
"No. Trust me." Shin said. "You'll probably get crushed by bricks or something. The boards are also hard. Plus, a iron bar might kill you." He said simply, driving off.

XxXxXxXxX

Why did Shin tell him to stay home? Natsumi was starting to think no one wanted him around. He decorated the tree with skill and bit his lip, worried for Shin.

"Where could he be…"

He closed his eyes to think of his words. Bricks, iron bar, boards. It all sounds like… construction materials?

"The construction site!" Natsumi got up, dropping the gift box he was wrapping up and ran to the door, grabbing the car keys and taking the spare car.

XxXxXxXxX

Natsumi parked by a car that looked like someone else's. He got out and ran into the site, a bit worried. Yelling, grunts, gun shots, all sounds could be heard resounding through the area.

"What are you…. Doing here, kid…" one boy said. Natsumi had seen him earlier. In Shin's office. The boy looked around 14, had short black hair with purple streaks, and he was bleeding from a wound on his side.

"Are you alright!?" Natsumi yelled, kneeling beside the boy and tearing off a part of his shirt to use as bandages for the boy. He could see one girl whom he had seen in Shin's office as well. She was in a wheelchair and had long blue hair and had a black ribbon in her hair. She looked about the age of 5, but really, she was around 8. She was on the ground, trying to get up and breathing hard.

"The boss…" she whispered

"Don't move…" Natsumi said, helping her up and holding her in his arms. The girl only held onto her turned over chair and pointed up to the building with her other hand.

"Boss is up there…" she said softly

Natsumi could see faintly, two people fighting. Though one was much shorter and smaller, he looked as if he was winning. He could see a glint of red, and wondered what it was… The bigger man fell, but the smaller boy staggered backwards, probably in exhaustion and fell off the side of the unfinished building… As he fell, Natsumi realized who it was… "Shin!!"

With great speed, he ran to where he would fall and caught his brother, holding him closely. Shin had many gun shot wounds and was bleeding heavily. Shin opened his eyes weakly and looked to his brother.

"Natsumi….?"

"Shin, hold on…!" Natsumi cried, calling the paramedics.

"Take me home…"

"Shin…"

"Take me home, dammit!"

"O-Ok…"

XxXxXxXxX

After making sure that the other workers were picked up by the ambulance, Natsumi tended to Shin.

"Does it hurt…?" Natsumi asked, washing his wounds with a rag and a bucket of water

"Heh. Nope. Feels like I am on top of the world." Shin joked, coughing blood.

"Why wont you let me take you to the doctor…"

"I'm fine." Shin said simply, closing his eyes and leaning back. "Nice decorations."

"Please just rest…" Natsumi said, worried for his younger brother… was this really what he does for a living? Shin was completely exhausted and the wounds would take time to heal… "You deserve all the rest you get…"

"I am fine…"

"But…"

"Thankyou." Shin said simply. Was Natsumi dreaming? That one word made him so happy… "Thankyou, Natsumi."

"You're…. You're welcome." Natsumi smiled at Shin. He held him close, giving him a loving embrace.

"Natsumi…"

"Shin?"

"I like when you are hugging me… Its nice……"

"Alright… want me to keep hugging you…?"

"Yes please…" Shin whispered. He closed his eyes as he snuggled onto him, feeling the warmth of his older brother.

Natsumi had never seen this side of Shin… he wasn't violent and cold… he was sweet and warm. Loving. And nice to be around… That's when Natsumi felt strange… his heart skipped a beat as he looked down at Shin… what could this mean?

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, the Christmas show is on." Shin said, turning on the television. It was strange. Shin woke up early and made breakfast for the both of them. A week or so had passed since the incident.

"Cartoons?"

"No. Shio." Shin said, turning the volume up. His brother was on a stage, singing and dancing. It seemed to be his biggest hit yet and Shio seemed to be having fun.

"Ooh his outfit is cute." Natsumi smiled, sitting beside Shin with two mugs of hot chocolate and handed him the other cup.

"Mom and Dad said Merry Christmas too."

"Oh good." Natsumi smiled.

"Here." Shin said, putting his cup on the table and bending over. He held up a box to Natsumi. The wrapping paper was metallic silver and the ribbon was a pretty gold color.

"What is this…?"

"A present, stupid." Shin said, putting the gift in his hands. "Check the tree.". Natsumi turned around and looked at the tree in the living room, under it was surrounded with many presents

"You did this…?"

"Yeah, well I chose the stuff. I made my workers wrap them all."

"What is it?"

"Open it. Damn, you're older than me, yet you ask such stupid questions." Shin sighed. "Open it."

Natsumi opened the lid to the box and held up a kimono. It was white and purple.

"Purple looks good on you."

"Thankyou, Shin…" Natsumi whispered.

"Oh, hey. Open this before I forget." Shin said, pulling a thin box from his pocket. "I have to go to work soon. Open it now."

Natsumi took the box and opened it, pulling out a locket. It was gold and shaped like a heart. Opening the heart, there were pictures of his brother's faces on each side.

"Its so pretty…"

" Now we will both be with you all the time."

"Thankyou so much…"

"Now," Shin sighed, getting up and yawning, "This old man needs a nap."

Natsumi laughed, he thought it was just adorable how his younger brother referred to himself as an old man.

"Ah, but I didn't get you a gift…" Natsumi whimpered "I'm so sorry…"

"I don't need a present. Just spending Christmas with me is enough." Shin smiled. "Mom and Dad and even Shio are busy. Thankyou for being with me."

"You're welcome…"

"Open your other gifts." Shin said, going to his room. He slid out of the jacket of his tuxedo and draped it over a chair with his tie. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and lay on his bed, closing his eyes.

"Shin… can I nap in here…" Natsumi asked. He didn't know what Shin was like if he was awoken and feared he was one of those people with very bad tempers, which he really was. He noticed Shin sleeping like a precious angel and laid beside him, holding him close. He smelled faintly of cigarettes and flowers?

"Mnn…"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you…?"

"What are you doing…"

"I wanted to sleep with you…" Natsumi whispered. "You got me a lot of great presents… thankyou…"

"You're welcome…" Shin whispered, falling asleep again. He couldn't quite sleep as he felt Natsumi's hands snake around his body and pull him close. He could feel the other man's hands rub his body slowly and carefully… He blushed, hiding his face in the pillow as he actually liked this touching… "Ahhh…."

"Hmm?" Natsumi looked back at Shin as he pinched and twisted his nipples. Shin seemed to share the same weak spot as his twin brother.

"Natsumi…" Shin whimpered as he undid his zipper.

"Can we…"

"Please, I cant wait any longer…" Shin said, an obvious show in his pants.

The two of them undressed and laid on the bed, stroking each other's rock hard cocks.

"Oh you're so hard…" Natsumi whispered, kissing Shin's lips and pulling him in close. They pressed their hips together, their hard cocks pressing together. "You're big… maybe as big as me…"

"Close your eyes…" Shin whispered, kissing his lips and reaching into a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and squeezing some into his hand, rubbing it all over his fingers. He pressed a cold finger to Natsumi's opening, making him open his eyes and cry out.

"T-That's cold…!"

"Relax…" Shin said, pushing his long, slender finger inside and twisting it. It felt so good inside Natsumi. He was so warm and so tight… Shin forced in a second finger, and then a third.

"Oh Shin….!" Natsumi cried. He felt his brother's fingers be pulled out and he was forced on all fours. "Shin– ahhh!!" Natsumi cried out as Shin forced his cock into his hole. It was much bigger than his fingers and it burned and felt tight…

"Natsumi, you are way too tight… loosen up…" Shin grunted, thrusting back and forth. Natsumi was so tight, it felt like his ass was eating his cock.

"Shin, you're too big– I cant– You forced my hole so– ahhhh!" Natsumi cried out in lust. Shin thrusted back and forth, getting faster and stronger with each thrust. They lost themselves in their lust… 'deeper… harder…' is all they could think… They wanted more of each other and before Natsumi knew it, Shin had pulled out and turned him and even lifted him up so that his back was on the headboard and his legs were around Shin's shoulders and Shin thrusted upwards into his tight ass.

"Ahh… Shin….!" Natsumi cried out, closing his eyes.

"Your hole is so tight…!" Shin grunted, thrusting upwards.

"Oh my god! More! More!!"

"Ahhh!!" The both of them cried out in lust as Shin slammed Natsumi into the head board over and over. They began spanking and scratching at each other. Soon they both his their orgasms and came together. Collapsing beside each other in their hot cum, dripping on their bodies and leaking out of Natsumi's now bruised ass, they closed their eyes.

"Big brother…" Shin whispered

"Yes… little brother…" Natsumi said, out of breath. He felt Shin climb on top of him and start licking his chest.

"Kitty wants milk…" Shin whispered.

"S-Shin…" Natsumi whimpered, turning red as he watched Shin lick away the cum. "Mmm…"

"Natsumi…"

XxXxXxXxX

Natsumi and Shin spent the vacation together. They watched th enew years special and celebrated with each other. They were used to being together now.

"Hey, Shin?" Natsumi asked from the living room.

"Yeah?" Shin answered

"Want to fuck?"

"Sure." Shin grinned. Even though he was smaller than Natsumi, he was usually on top. Natsumi smiled as Shin started his usual way. Kissing his lips and rubbing his face and neck. Then they started undoing their pants and massaging each other's cocks.

"Oh you're hard…"

"You're hard too…"

"I need to be in you…"

"Fuck me hard…"

Natsumi moved so he was on Shin's lap and slid onto Shin's hard cock.

"Shin…"

"Natsumi, you're so tight…. Ngh…." Shin moaned. He reached down and took Natsumi by his thighs. He thrusted upward and pulled Natsumi down onto his cock. This continued over and over and Natsumi held onto the arm of the couch as Shin slammed him hard. Their voices raised as their excitement climaxed. Then… the worst happened…

"I'm home suu~!!!!" Shio yelled, opening the door with Saya and Coeur behind him.

Both Shin and Natsumi cried out in lust as they both came hard…. In front of their family….

~Author's notes~

I swear, I had ADD or something because I couldn't focus to write this… must have lost interest in this chapter. But I have lots of spice for chapter 4… I guess I'll cut it at chapter 4 unless someone wants a sequel?


End file.
